1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic thin film transistor (OTFT), a method of manufacturing the same, and a biosensor using the OTFT, and more specifically, to an OTFT in which an interface layer is interposed between an organic gate insulating layer and an organic semiconductor layer to protect the organic gate insulating layer from the exterior and improve adhesion of the organic gate insulating layer with the organic semiconductor layer to thereby increase driving stability, a method of manufacturing the OTFT, and a biosensor using the OTFT.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent years, a vast amount of research has been conducted on organic thin film transistors (OTFTs) using organic materials having semiconductor characteristics instead of inorganic materials such as silicon semiconductors, which are widely used for TFTs. Electronic device technology based on organic materials may be utilized in the field of information technology for displaying and storing data and processing signals in computers, display devices, smart cards, wearable computers, and electronic papers (e-papers).
Although electronic and optical devices using organic semiconductors cannot completely replace conventional silicon-based inorganic devices, they are expected to overcome certain weaknesses of inorganic devices and create new fields of application.
An organic semiconductor forming a channel region of a TFT is a new material that exhibits characteristics of a semiconductor and a metal and has very high electrical conductivity. Also, the organic semiconductor is very lightweight and easier to fabricate than a conventional Si-based semiconductor device. Accordingly, the organic semiconductor is very advantageous in fabricating low-cost, large-area electronic devices. As a result, a considerable amount of research has focused on new application devices using an organic semiconductor not only in the field of electronics but also in medicine and biotechnology.
While conducting research on OTFTs using organic semiconductors, the present inventors found that an OTFT having an interface layer interposed between an organic gate insulating layer and an organic semiconductor layer works to protect the gate insulating layer from a sensing environment, improve adhesion of the gate insulating layer with the organic semiconductor layer to increase driving stability, and thus is optimal for use as a biosensor.